


Dreams

by milkytheholy1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Bucky’s mind is plagued with nightmares of his former allies and friends what happens when he isn’t alone this time to deal with it all.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel





	Dreams

Loud screams rushed through my ears forcing me out of the sweet pull of sleep, I already knew what or who it was. Moving the quilt off of myself letting the cold void take me, I grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around myself the softness would be comforting; shuffling my way out of the bedroom door and down the hall starting the march to my destination. It wasn’t the first time I have been woken up through the night by blood curdling screams and I always hoped it would be the last but deep down I know that it will only get worse, standing in front of his door anxiety looming over my shoulders what if this doesn’t work? Another scream erupted from behind the door breaking me out of my thoughts. I raised my knuckle to the door knocking lightly but harder after getting no reply, it was the middle of the night most avengers were out of missions including Steve who would have been really useful right now; with no further answer I slowly twisted the door knob finding the door to be unlocked strange? He usually locks it I thought. 

There he was, slumped on the edge of the bed breathing heavily the light from the hallway lit up one side of his face and only slightly illuminated the room, I could hear dry sobs coming from his cowering form it broke my heart to see him like this he doesn’t deserve this. His hands were scattered through his hair almost as though he was trying to tear it out, sweat dripped down his forehead, eyes red from crying. I still stood there in the doorway my eyes soaking in his form, he was shirtless only wearing some Pyjama bottoms; I slowly made my way over to him. 

Bucky.

He looked up towards me, my eyes widened I hadn’t realised I said his name out loud; his eyes wandered over my form taking me in like I had done to him we stared at each other for a few more minutes before i spoke “ I’m sorry for barging in I did knock it’s just that I heard you screaming and I know Steve is out on a mission and I didn’t know what to do so I thought…I thought you..you didn’t want to be a..alone, BUT that’s fine if you want to be alone I get that you know not everyone finds peace with others…I think I’ll er leave you alone…sorry again” I rambled god he’s going to think I’m so stupid, as I turned to leave I felt a weight pull on my left arm I turn slightly and look down to see metal, when I glance back up Bucky is staring into my eyes “please…stay” he pleaded I nodded and walked back to his bed. We layed above the covers, Bucky had his right arm across my waist while his left was around my back, my hands were wrapped around his neck slowly tossing my fingers in his hair, we stayed like this for a while just content in the comfortable silence that settled between us I placed my head onto Bucky’s my eyes closed “ Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, I felt his arms tighten around me I guess thats a no “ I had a nightmare about…about you…Steve…even Tony” Bucky let out a light chuckle at the mention of Tony. I opened my eyes to look down at Bucky only to find him looking back up at me.

“ I came back from a solo mission and I came into the living room but it was empty, so I wandered around the whole tower looking for anyone when I…when I checked in Steve’s room everything had been thrown around or broken I…I…I started to panic so I checked on everyone’s rooms it was all the same, the only place I didn’t check was your room so I ran there and I remember seeing the door” he stopped tears streaming down his face while he pictured the scene infant of him I only rubbed his head soothingly letting him know I was still here “ the door had bullet holes in, I pushed the door open expecting your room to look like everyone else but…but it was different” he was now staring intently at the door “ how was it different?” I asked immediately regretting it I could see his hands start to shake “ you…you were on the floor” “ doing what?” “ You were…dead… and I remember seeing all the bullet holes, the dry tears down your face, the mass amount of blood pooling around your hair I held you in my arms and cried out in pain…I thought I lost you I can’t lose you (Y/N) you’re my everything” I was blushing deeply by now I placed my fingers under his chin lifting his head up so I could look at him. 

“Bucky you will never lose me to anyone or anything I promise” I slowly leaned in hovering above his lips waiting for him to pull away, instead Bucky closed the gap between us pressing his soft lips to mine. The Kiss wasn’t intense there would be other times for that right now the aim was to calm down Bucky and god was it working; Bucky pulled me even closer so are chests were touching. I pulled away from the kiss with Bucky’s lips still following mine, I chuckle a little Bucky smiling at the sound “ God I love you” he said before pulling me under the covers his head buried in my hair while mine was in his neck, arms were wrapped around each other and legs tangled together. One thing was for sure Bucky wouldn’t have nightmares anymore with you by his side.


End file.
